Maxon?
by 3superhumans
Summary: America is woken by who she thinks is Maxon in the middle of the night. Sorry, we're not good at summaries and this is our first fanfic so sorry if it is bad. PLEASE REVIEW. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS
1. Looks can be deceiving

Chapter One After that rebel attack I never thought of King Clarkson the same. Now I cannot imagine what he would do to other people if he would do that to his son. Thinking of how Maxon took that beating for ME...made me wonder what he would have done to me. During the middle of all of my thoughts there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I called as I smoothed the wrinkles from my dress. "Hello Lady America." says the person. "To whom do I owe this p..p..pleasure to." I said as I was realizing who it was. "King Clarkson! What a surprise.""you know America, used to like you, I thought you were a great option for Illea; however after you stunt on the report I have come to believe otherwise." I stood there my jaw was dropped I couldn't believe what I had heard. King Clarkson.. KING CLARKSON! actually liked me. "I..I..I'm sorry Sir, I was mad and lost my temper..I..I, I stated in shock. "Yes, I know. You dissapointed me greatly. I expected more form you." Was king Clarkson actually giving me some fatherly advice. "I'm not what everyone thinks I am, just as King you need a sense of authority. You need people to respect you."He turned around to leave. "Wait!" I exclaimed jumping out of my seat, 'Then why do you whip Ma..Prince Maxon?" I said much, much quieter. "It's quite hard to explain actually, part of it is so that we know he is strong enough and is willing to give up part of himself for his country."he said solemnly. " But will Maxon have to whip his children?" "I don't know." and then he left. I was thinking about my conversation with king Clarkson before I went to bed. It gave me some hope that the was a chance I can make it all the way to the one. I drifted off to sleep thinking about Maxon and I. I was awoken by Maxon gently shaking me awake. "hey, do you want to go for a walk in the garden." "Why not?" I said. I couldn't figure it out but there was something different about him. He seemed stronger, his eyes had a lighter color which made him seem happier, but he also seemed more timid then usual. Despite all of this I didn't care he was with me and that is all I really cared about. We walked around for a while just enjoying each others company. The silence did bother me though some thing was wrong and I had to find out what it was. Then suddenly the rebel alarm sounded. "We're too far away, were going to have to hide in the woods." He picked me up effortlessly and carried me bridal-style deep into the woods. "Maxon, don't you think we've gone a little too far?" 'No we're not there yet?" "Where are we going?" I asked nervously. "You'll find out when we get there?" I looked up at him afraid of what was going to happen. His piercing blue eyes looked at me. "WAIT!" I exclaimed "Your not Maxon!" "Guilty as charged." He said with a low chuckle. I tried to jump out of his arms, but he only help me tighter. "Let go of me!" I shrieked. "NO, not until we get there." He stated. After about what seemed like ten minuets of continuous silence and running we began to slow down. "Are we here?" I whispered. "Yes, Welcome to the rebels." He said rather proudly. "Why do you want me here? What can I give you? Why do you look so much like Maxon?" I questioned. "You will find all of that out soon enough." I stood there still trying to get my mind wrapped around all that was happening. I started to feel sick the more I thought about it. Before I knew it my thoughts became fuzzy and the black enveloped me. 


	2. Answers

**guest mih-**

**1\. We finally figured out how to space it out**

** so much**

**3\. Yeah a bit I guess**

**4\. Read to find out**

**5\. Here ya go**

**pranamber3909- no and here you go**

Chapter two

America's point of view I opened my eyes and found myself in a small room. How did I get here? My memory was fuzzy. The last thing I remember was the rebel alarm going off. I thought Maxon was saving me, but I soon discovered it wasn't Maxon. Who was it? And where am I?

I sat up in the cot in which I laid in to examine the room. I tried to search for clues but had no luck. It didn't look like a safe room. The room is very plain. There is a cot &amp; a table with two chairs in the room. That's it, no other furniture or anything. The walls were grey, like everything else in the room- plain and boring. What if the rebels had me! I started to freak out. What did they want from me? My heart was beating a mile a minute. I yelled for Maxon like my life depended on it. For all I knew my life could depend on it.

"Hey there princess," he said with a smirk.

Princess? Ohh is this what this is all about! I wanted to yell at him for calling me princess but I had a few other things to clear up first. "Who are u? Where am I?" I yelled. I wanted answers and wasn't going to back down until I got them.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said slyly.

"Hey you are the guy who took me here!" I exclaimed He chuckled, "yea that's me" "Why do u look so much like Maxon! It's kinda creepy to be honest." I said.

"I'm his brother." He said nonchalantly.

"What? No, u can't be his brother. He said he had no siblings," I said.

"Well," the mysterious guy said,"he lied."

I was so confused. Nothing made sense. Could I trust this guy? I don't even know who he is or what he wants with me, but I intent to find out. We just stared at each other or several minutes. Both our mods were elsewhere. I had a lot of things to ask him, but I didn't know how to word them. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Soo America," he sighed," I have a few questions for u"

"I'm the one who should be asking the questions!" I yelled. My temper was like a thin piece of rope. It was about to snap.

He smiled," I figured u would have a few. Here I'll make a deal with u."

"I'm listening," I replied.

"You can ask me a question and I'll answer it. Then I'll ask u a question and you'll answer it. Deal?" He asked.

I stopped and thought for a minute. How would I know if he would tell the truth? Should I tell the truth? This guy looked sketchy. He looked like Maxon and claims to be his brother. What if this whole thing is a lie? As much as I was skeptical of this guy. I didn't really have any other options, so I agreed.

"Fine," I mumbled, "its a deal... But u have to tell me the truth."

"Okay, I will, now let's get started," he said, motioning to the table and chairs in the room.

I looked into his eyes and there was something about then that told me he was trustworthy. Hopefully, I won't regret my decision. As soon as we sat, I opened my mouth.

"What's your name?" I asked He laughed and lifted an eyebrow."Eager are we princess?"I could feel my cheeks heating up. This guy has gotten on my last nerve.

"First if all," I raged,"don't call me princess, and second- u promised to answer my questions. So if u chose not to answer me then don't be expecting anything from me." He stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Fine, my name is Dallas."

Dallas? I've never heard of that name before, but I liked it. Dallas is unique, but I would't tell him that. From my judgement, it seemed his head was already big enough. "Dallas, what's your last name?" I replied.

"Nope, it's not your turn. You already asked a question. Now it's my turn," he said. This was getting annoying. Dallas was treating me like a child. I let out a sigh of defeat. If I was ever going to get the answers I wanted, I was just going to have to play his game.

"Ok fine, what's your question?" I asked nervously. I had no idea what he wanted to know.

"Did you really mean what u said in the report, like about wiping out the cast system?" He asked.

I don't know what to say. Of course I meant it; however I regret saying it. It definitely wasn't the right time or place. The king have me a speech to memorize for the next report. I was going to apologize for my actions. Even though I truly wasn't sorry for anything, I knew that it would please Maxon, and right now that's all that mattered to me.

"America..." Dallas said,"it's a simple question- yes or no."

Ugg I didn't know how to respond. "Umm," I said stalling ,"yes and no. So now it's my turn, explain to me how u are related to Maxon."

"No," he glared at me ,"seriously? You think that counts as an answer! I'm not answering your question until you give me the answer I want." I moaned. Dallas meant business. He wasn't going to settle for the short end of the bargain. I decided to be honest with Dallas, because if I wanted him to be honest with me, I had to make it seem like he could trust me.

"Fine, I meant what I said about the no cast system. I truly believe that this country would do better without it. Every word I said on the report came from my heart, but I don't think I should have told everyone in national television how I feel," I said. It felt good to get that off my chest but I didn't dare to look at Dallas. I didn't want to see his reaction. What if what I said wasn't what he 'wanted to hear'?

"Interesting," Dallas relied, "I agree with what you said too."

I looked up to see his face "Really?" I said hopefully. If he agreed with how I felt it made me begin to wonder how many other people felt the same way. Wait, this means Dallas is a rebel. He has to be a rebel. Who else would be agreeing with my logic? "Are u a rebel?" I questioned.

"Yes, I am." He said proudly. "I'm the leader."

I gasped! "You! How? You are soo young. Why? Why do you attack the palace? Why do u kill people? And if you are really Maxon's brother, why would you attack the place where lives?"

"Woah" he said surprised," one question at a time. America, since you are find of making deals, I'll make another offer. I'll tell you my life story if you tell me about the diaries."

My face went white. He wanted to know about the diaries. I promised Maxon to tell no one.

"Ohh so by your reaction, I can tell they do exist!" A smile formed on his face. "Thanks America, that's all I need to know." He stood up from his chair and began to turn towards the door, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Hey Dallas, we made a deal. You asked me a question and apparently my actions gave you an answer. Whether I intended to tell you or not, you got the answer you wanted. So now I want mine." I said with authority. Dallas played me! Why did I ever trust him?! To my surprise, Dallas didn't keep walking out, he turned around to look at me. I have him a pleading eye.

"I'm sorry America, you are right. A promise is a promise, what did u want to know?" He sat back down in his chair and looked into me eyes.

"You said you would tell me your life story." He snickered. "Haha, why do you want to know about me?" My cheeks turned bright red. "I have my reasons." I replied. "Okay," Dallas began,"So Maxon and I are twins, we were..."

He suddenly stopped talking and his eyes glanced from me to the door. I turned around and saw a tall man who looked to be about 29 standing in the doorway. "Dallas, can I have a quick word with you, it's very important." The man said. Dallas looked at me. "Hold on America. I'll be right back. I promise," Dallas said. "Another promise?" I rolled my eyes. Dallas stood up and walked out the door.

I was left alone in this small room again. I took this time to think to myself. I don't know what to think about Dallas. I soon found myself comparing him to Maxon, they were so similar, yet different. When Dallas said, 'why do you want to know about me', I blushed! It must run in the family. After aspen, Maxon was the only person who had that effect on me, but now Dallas did it too. No... I don't like Dallas, I can't like Dallas. I want Maxon. Then Dallas came back. I was lost in my own thoughts and I didn't even acknowledge that he entered.

"Okay America, I'm sorry about that. I had something to take care of. So where were we?" Asked Dallas taking a seat. "Oh right, umm you were telling me your life story." I replied. "Oh yea so here it goes. Maxon and I were twins. I am the older one by 2 minutes and Maxon is younger. So, technically I should be the one to be king. My dad, King Clarkson, hated me. Maxon was his favorite and I was just always in the way. I was the 'rebel child', as he put it. Like you, I had a temper and was curious. My dad didn't like that. That's probably why he liked Maxon so much. Maxon was silent and obedient, just his type. When I was 10, I died. No one would know I wen existed. Now the king it what he wanted- Maxon would be king. Remember, the king always gets what he wants." Dallas finished. I was listening closely to his story. "I'm so sorry Dallas. I had no idea. But one part was confusing. What did you mean 'you died'? You are still alive?" I asked cautiously. I was unsure if he would be open to me and actually answer another question. I didn't know if I overstepped my boundary or not. "I figured you would ask," he smiled ," Well, the king was planning to kill me. I was going to be poisoned. My mom, Amberly, was devestasted, but knew she could do nothing to prevent it. So she helped me fake my death. It hurt her so much, knowing she would never see me again, but at least I was alive. I knew I could never go back or contact them. This kind family who lives in the woods near Cleremont. When I turned 14, I met a group of people who had great ideas on how to establish a better way if ruling this country. I agreed with them. I wasn't power hungry like my dad but it wouldn't hurt to be able to be the king I was meant to be. I had great ideas for this country and they never got to be heard. I'm sure Maxon will not be as cruel as our father, but he won't make big changes either. He has good ideas, but doesn't have the courage to share them, but America... You! You are different! You are kind, compassionate, smart, and you can convince him." He stopped talking and looked at me.

I was speechless. I knew the king was bad, but I don't know he would go as far as to kill his own son! And poor Amberly, she loves Maxon dearly and I can't imagine how she felt when she onus out she would loose her son. That's probably why she is so protective if Maxon. Also, it made me wonder. Maybe the king doesn't like me because I remind him of Dallas. We have a lot in common. Our temper, curiosity, personality, opinions, and piercing blue eyes. Even our names are similar. Dallas was a place in America before Illea was formed. Dallas was mistaken. He had his heads in the clouds. He actually thought I had power. Haha that's funny. I have little to no power.

"So, Dallas, so you really think I would be a good queen?" I asked. "Of course. Maxon could do great things with a strong, powerful women at his side." Dallas said sincerely. "I'm flattered. It's nice to know someone has some faith in me." I mumbled. "Do you have faith in yourself?" Dallas asked. "That's a good question. I'm unsure of myself and lack the confidence or the 'spark' I used to have," I replied glumly. "Well I think that 'spark' is still in there. You can't give up. You can still do this. You just have to dig a little deeper to find that 'spark' that's gone missing." He said and gave me a genuine smile. I smiled back.

"America can I ask you something now?" Dallas asked. "Fire away," I said. "Does Clarkson still beat Maxon?" He asked. I was taken back by this question, but I decided to tell him. Dallas had good intentions, from what I could tell and I think he cared for his brother. He deserves to know.

"Yes, the king whips him still if Maxon does something to upset him." I said sadly. Dallas looked like he was about to cry. "Does Amberly know about it? Or does he whip her too?" He asked desperately. "Amberly doesn't know about Maxon, and from my understanding, Amberly isn't whipped, but Maxon said she has her own form of suffering, but I don't know what that is, and it is not my place to ask." Dallas looked heart-broken. He hasn't seen his family in years and learns that the king is still hurting them. If I were him, I would be devastated too.

"Dallas, did u get whipped too?" I asked. "Yes, I got whipped all the time. I was the 'rebel child' and he hated me. What would you expect? Compared to me, Maxon never got hurt. I have too many scars to count." He said with a hint if angry in his voice. After that there was a long time of silence. But it wasn't awkward like it was before. It was comfortable. We both had a lot of information to take in. I broke the silence. "Dallas," I said to get his attention. His head shot up and he looked at me. I couldn't read his expression though.

"What is it America?" He asked. "What happens next? What are you going to do with me now?" I asked. I was dying to know my fate. I can't believe I didn't ask this before!

**hi guys thanks for reading. My 2 friends and I are writing the story so there will be some unusual plot twists and times between each chapter. PLEASE REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER- all rights go to Kiera Kass **


	3. Down and Red

**prnamber3909- thanks here's a short one**

**hey guys thanks for reading, hope you like this one!**

**DISCLAIMER-all rights go to Kiera Kass **

Chapter 3

Dallas' POV

"Dallas," She whispered. My head shot up to look her. I was confused what more could she want. "What is it America?" I asked.

"What happens next? What are you going to do with me now?" She said nervously.

"I don't know America. I really don't know." What was I going to next? I thought to myself.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" She shrieked.

Then I sprinted twards the door and left. I haven't had much experience with girls- especially ones with short tempers.

America's POV

He doesn't know what is going to happen to me next. Does this mean the last person I would see is the love of my life's twin. Although those gorgeous ice blue eyes might not be a bad thing. They allow you to look into his soul and his real self. I've noticed that he is innocent and believe it or not scared.

As I was lost in my thoughts someone entered the room. "So, I see your day dreaming about Maxon again." Dallas said. " Uu..uu..um no, but NOW do you know what your going to do with me?" I questioned. "K..k..kind of, but I can't tell you." He replied.

I panicked, started hyperventilating and passed out. I knew now... I was going to die!

Dallas' POV

She began to pant fast, sweat, and become very pale. Then she fell backwards, but she got lucky and I caught her. I'm her 'prince' in shining armor. Without me she could have had a serious head injury.

I laid her down on her bed. Oh how peaceful she looked just laying there. Her chest rising and falling. Wait... She just fainted I should be getting her the doctor not falling in love with her. I sprinted to the doctor's office...jeez I really need to get into better shape. "Dr...(panting)...Redd...(more panting)...Reddington, our hostage"-need to be careful in what we call her-"just fainted." I spit out " Ok I'll be right there it's probobally not a big deal." She replied with ease "NO! You need to go now she...um...she...hit her head." I felt my face go red, and Dr. Catherine B. Reddington look at me oddly. After that I left the room. I don't end to screw up my life more then it already is.

As I walked back to where we're keeping America I began to think about her: her flame red hair that is just a warning of her personality, her beautiful ice blue eyes and how they are a window to her soul. Her small frame that makes her look so fragile...she's anything but that, my list could go on and on, but then I realized I wasn't alone. Dr. Reddington was stranding right next to me with a smile and twinkle in her eyes that I've only seen one time before...when she was gazing at a young couple. STOP...REWIND...she thinks I'm IN LOVE with America. The more I thought about it seemed like I was one of those guys in old movies who would chase the girl around the globe if matters required it. After all I was the REAL crown prince of Illea. Every girl in the world gushes over Maxon's dashing good looks, but I have those priceless blue eyes. HELL, I was the total package. Did I mention my winning personality.

"Dallas" Dr. Reddington had snapped me out of my trance. I felt myself become even hotter then before...if that was possible.

America POV

I woke up to a nervous Dallas looking at me looking at me like a father waiting to hear if his newborn and wife are ok. I was kind of creeping me out. A new voice I haven't heard yet spoked up "So, America you fainted because you got overworked, so your body needed to reset itself." "Umm ok thanks." I said hesitantly. "So I'll leave you two alone." She said with a slight smirk. We both blushed feverishly.

**Please review, fav, or follow is appreciated much! We're open to any ideas to help us. Thanks again for reading **


	4. Aye?

**prnamber3909-oops, too late**

**rose1927-us too, and here ya go!**

**hope y'all like this chapter. Please review, follow, fav **

**DISCLAIMER-all rights go to Kiera Kass **

Dallas' Point of View

After Dr. Reddington left, I looked at America. She turned away to hide her blush. Then her eyes met mine. I didn't want to speak because I was afraid I would say the wrong thing. Luckily she bet me to it. "Soo," America began ,"How long was I out?" Oh umm god I can't think straight! I can't remember! How long was she out? "Dallas," she said waving her hand in front of me. "Ohh, umm," I began. I was stalling. I didn't know what to say! So I made up a number. Hopefully she didn't notice. "You were out for only a couple hours," I answered hesitantly. "Oh ok and I was wondering what-" America started.

She was interrupted my a loud knock on the door. "Dallas, are you in there?" Asked the man at the door. "Ya, come in," I said. "We have a meeting in 5 minutes and you better be there," the loud voice stated. That loud voice belonged to Carter, the leader of the southern district.

"Sorry America. I really have to attend this meeting. I'll tell the guard to get you something to eat and rest. I'll see you later," I said as I walked to the door.

America's Point of View

Yes, food! I'm starving. I can't remember the last time I ate. Then my eyes wandered to the man at the door and I couldn't believe me eyes. No! This can't be right. Him?

"Oh my god! Carter! It's you. It's all you," she said shocked. "Yup, it's me," he said calmly. "Does Marlee know?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course she knows," he stated like it was obvious. Why wouldn't she tell me? We were best friends. Don't you think that something like that might come up in one of our conversations?! She probably has some explanation. She has to!

"America," Dallas said, taking me out of my own world of thoughts, "Do you know this man?"

"Yes, I do know Carter, or at least I thought I knew him, but apparently not! He isn't the Carter I thought I knew," I said outraged.

"I can explain myself!" Carter said.

"Well, I hope so, because you have a lot of explaining to do," I said folding my arms in frustration.

"Ok, so I am an orphan. Both of my parents died in a house fire when I was a baby. The palace took me in. I was a guard in training. Brian, the guard outside Dallas' room, trained me. I've known Dallas for as long as I can remember. One day Amberly came up to me and told me about the king's plan to kill Dallas. I couldn't let my friend die! So I helped Amberly fake Dallas' death. Then one day, he called me up and told me about this group he was forming. I was all for it! Dallas was a genius and so was his ideas. He deserves to rule someday. It's not that I don't like Maxon. Don't get me wrong, Maxon nice and all. I would never do anything to hurt him; but Dallas has something in him that Maxon lacks. He is powerful, passionate, opinionated, and unlike Maxon, he's not afraid to share his ideas. He will get the job done. So that's why I joined the rebels. They needed someone on the inside. Dallas promoted me to leader of the southern rebels. It's truely an honor," Carter finished. Carter and Dallas both turned to face me, waiting for my reaction. "Ok Carter, so I understand why you joined them. It makes sense, but that still doesn't make it ok! Even if the intentions are good, killing innocent people isn't right," I said. Then Dallas spoke up," Well, originally that wasn't the plan. But we had to, or else people wouldn't see us as a treat. Now, I'm sorry but I have a meeting that we will now be late to. Bye America," Dallas said as he walked out the door. On his way out he whispered something to the guard outside the door.

Minutes later, after Carter and Dallas left, the guard came out with a plate of food, as promised. I devoured it in minutes. The food was good, not as good as the palace food, but food was food, and that's all I needed right now. I was left along in this little room. I sat on the cot and thought about what Carter had said. It made me wonder what other people 'work from inside', are they all rebels? Who can I trust? If there are rebels inside the palace that would explain a lot!

Dallas' Point of View

I left Americas room and headed down the the meeting. I had a reputation for being late, and I dint want it to stick. Now that I was getting older, people looked up to me more. I wanted to be a good role model. If I wanted others to be in time, I should be on time too. Carter and I raced there. To my surprise, we were two minutes early! That's a first.

Once we got to the doors where the meeting was held, Carter was panting like a dog. "Haha Carter, you tired from our little jog," I teased.

"Very funny Dallas. I'm sorry, but unlike you, we don't all have the extra time on our hands to spend at the gym," he stated. We both laughed. "So Dallas, you and America huh?" He said lifting an eyebrow and giving me a smirk. The same smirk that Dr. Reddington gave me earlier. I blushed. I really need to learn how to control that.

"Haha oh my god, Dallas is in love," Carter taunted.

"No Carter I'm not in love with her," I said.

"Okayy Dallas keep telling yourself that. I saw the way you looked at her!" Carter exclaimed.

"Come on Carter! Do you hear yourself right now?! She loves Maxon! I don't stand a chance, so why should I bother trying. Let's me reasonable. To her the rebels are terrible, evil, heartless monsters that just go around killing innocent people. I'm the leader of them! That won't go over well. Maxon is the prince! I can't compete with that!" I said. "Hey Dallas you are not a heartless monster! I know you, and you are just as good, is not better than Maxon," Carter said sincerely.

"Thanks Carter, but no matter what, I won't have that prince title," I said.

"Ya, you don't have that title, not yet! Someday you will be," Carter said encouragingly.

Then Hazel opened the doors that we were standing in front of. She is the leader of the northern rebels. "Hey guys, I'm sorry to interrupt your heart to heart but the rest of us would like you to join us in the meeting," hazel said sarcastically ,"Oh and by the way, Dallas your late again."

The meeting went as normal. This is the first meeting of the month, so Karrissa gave us the monthly update. First we went over financials, then we did a head count. The was an extraordinary amount of people who joined this time. I wonder why? It was almost double! Maybe Americas presentation inspired people. America. No! Stop thinking about her. I looked back to Karrissa who was coming to a close, and hazel spoke up,"I believe Dallas has some news to share." I stood up and spoke clearly,"In the last attack on the palace, we captured Lady America. We currently have her hostage and she reviewed that the diaries to in fact exist." I heard cheers of applause filling the room. Karrissa stood up and everyone silenced ,"Now what do we do with her? She gave us what we needed no now we don't need her anymore." Jason, a trainer for the southern rebels said ,"Well since Lady America is no more use to us, should we kill her? She probably knows too much." The room was filled with people murmuring and whispering to one another.

"Let's take a vote," stated Hazel,"if u think lady America should be killed say aye."

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

How was this happening! My fingers ran through my hair. I can't let her die! There were 20 people who attended the meeting and 13 agreed. Carter and I were one of the few who didn't.

"Come on Dallas. America was Maxon's favorite but after that stunt on the Report, I doubt he is even talking to her. He will chose someone else who is weak, and that will make it easier to take them down," said Hazel.

"Ya," Jason began," he will probably chose Kriss and she won't stand in our way. She is silent and obedient, and the king's favorite. He always liked that type, remember Dallas." Oh course I remember. How could I forget? I wasn't dumb. I knew what they were trying to do. It might have worked when I was little but not anymore. "No, I'm not casting my vote, I don't think she should die," I stated with authority "Well then what else are we supposed to do with her?" Karrissa said angrily. Then I had this great idea. "America could be sent back to the palace." I said The room filled with laughter. "Good one Dallas," the head of envision planning said. "No, I'm serious! Think about this. She wants to remove the cast system. Isn't that what we want too? She can help us. The queen can be on our side." I finished talking and looked around the room. People stopped laughing and took my idea into consideration. "Dallas," Carter said with a smile ,"That's brilliant! Would America agree though?" "Haha of course she would," said Karrissa ,"What would you chose if it was a life or death situation." Whispers filled the room. "Okay does anyone object to sending America back to the palace." Heads turned around in the room. No one spoke up. Yes!

"Alright, then it's official! America will head back tomorrow morning. I'll go over the plan with her after the meeting. Carter will join me. Does anyone else have any news to share?" I waited a moment and looked around the room. No one spoke up so I called an end to a meeting,"Ok then that will conclude this meeting. Thanks for your time. The next meeting will be next Friday at noon. I'll see you then." Everyone filled out of the room. Carter was waiting for me out in the hall.

How am I going to tell America? She is really leaving. America's going back to Maxon. Part of me was happy that she wouldn't die, but another part regretted the decision. I will probably never see her again. I was jealous of Maxon. He always gets everything.

Americas POV

Dallas returned to my room full of excitement. He ran over to me and kissed me...KISSED ME! Boy, I was really going to get kicked out of the selection after this. Believe it or not I enjoyed the kiss it was gentle but full of so much passion and meaning. It seemed right when he started the door was opened. Our faces became bright red as we pulled apart and surveyed the situation.

**Thanks so much for reading! hope you liked this chapter. Please review. **


	5. Plans

**Hello** **everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

**prnamber3909- You will have to wait and see. I will let the writing speak for itself.**

** DISCLAIMER-All rights go to Kiera Kass **

Chapter 5

Dallas' POV

Oh my god! I did not just do that. C'mon, you've got to get a hold of yourself! America probably thinks I am a total nut!

I abruptly back away from America. It is best to keep my distance.

America's POV

I am waiting too long to respond. In reality, I really am at a loss of words. I thought my heart belonged to Aspen, then I realized it was really meant for Maxon. Now add Dallas into the mix! My stomach turns onto itself just thinking about it. My heart does belong to Maxon, although Dallas has those piercing blue eyes. Dallas breaks my thoughts when he clears his throat and says, "Follow me, you are going back to the castle."

Maxon's POV

For once, I am grateful for the pile of work my dad has given me to complete. It keeps my mind off of America. Just thinking about her makes me ache from my toes to my finger-tips. As a Prince, and soon to be king, I care about the safety and well-being of every member of the Selection. However, with America, it is a different story. I care because I care about her, not just about her safety. I can't concentrate and I become too sick to eat at meals. I have to pretend to be strong in front of the remaining members of the Selection. I have to continue taking them on meaningless dates filled with awkward silences, dry comments, and insincere laughs. I care about her, even if it wasn't my duty too. I miss her fiery personality and red hair. I miss our signal of tugging our ears. Even after her breaking my trust and making an irrational decision, I still want her back.

America's POV

"You aren't joking?" I question Dallas while I give him a stern look to let him know I mean business. Just the thought of being back in Maxon's arms makes me weak at the knees. Surprisingly, I feel a numb pang of sadness.

Dallas assures me by saying, "No I am not kidding you. You are to go back to the palace to aid in getting rid of the caste system." I open my mouth to argue, but am cut off. "If you fail to help us, you will die," Dallas tells me with a grave expression. For a second I see a hint of sorrow flash across his eyes, but it is gone as quick as it was there. I brush it off and blame it on the dim lighting. "Carter, come in now!" Dallas yells through the door. Carter then enters and stands next to Dallas. Carter starts explaining with dramatic hand-gestures, "We are going to bring you back to the castle, as Dallas probably has already mentioned. You will not tell anyone of this encounter. In the likely event that someone asks what happened to you simply say something along the lines of, 'I went out to the garden, saw something in the distance, decided to follow it, and ended up getting lost in the woods. I came across a rebel who captured me, but I refused to give any information so they deemed me as worthless and brought me back to the castle.' You will continue gaining Maxon's trust back and eventually become queen. As queen, you will persuade Maxon to eliminate the caste system. We need your strong will to do this. On occasion we might capture you again to let's say, 'have a chat with you' if things are not going the way we would like it to go."

Part of me is happy to be going back to the castle and into Maxon's arms and the other half is dreading the weight of the situation. If I fail, it will be my head. There is no margin for error. Am I ready for this?

**thanks for reading please review/fav/follow**


	6. Maxon

**Bo- thanks soo much for reviewing... You'll have to read to find out**

**hope you all like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER- all rights go to Kiera Kass **

Chapter 6

Americas POV

i woke up to people poking and prodding me, and to a wide eyed Dall.. Oops I mean Maxon (I really need to think about what I say before I speak now) looking down at me with eyes full of relief and hope.

"Oh America, thank god your ok!" He exclaimed "I-I-I though you were dead." He said, his eyes brimming with tears. "You had me so worried America."

"Well I'm alive! So..." I said, "but Maxon it looks as iPod you haven't slept in da..." Aww nuts I really need to think about what i say before I speak! How didn't I notice it before or even THINK not mention it!

Maxon POV

"Oh Maxon I'm so sorry for all the trouble you really shouldn't waste your time worrying about me." She said quickly.

"Telling me not to worry about you, the love of my life, is like telling a fish it can't swim in water, tellings the threes they can't teach anymore, or even my father saying I have a brother or sister, almost impossible . I worry about you every second of every day."

America POV

I wonder, if one of them applies it makes the whole thing false. After all he did say ALMOST impossible.

As I processed the words their meaning and poetic flow made me...

Maxon POV

She then started to cry. when I brought her in for a hug I was the feeling that erupted inside of me reminded me of a song I then started to sing which eased the tension between us as she started to sing along.

_I was a Ferris wheel, in an empty field, where nobody goes  
Has all the curtains drawn, sitting all alone, feeling like a ghost  
I was a broke down heart-break bad in need of a little of love's electricity  
A busted carnival ride, in the middle of the night  
Then you flipped a switch, you turned on a show._

(Chorus)  
You light me up, like the fireworks flying on the fourth of July  
Yeah, You light me up, like a sunshine blazing in the summertime  
Oh every time  
You light me uuuuuuuuuuuuup  
Baby you light me uuuuuuuuuuuup

You were the missing piece, to my broken dreams, you bringing  
Me back to life  
You look like a movie star, just the way you are, makes me burn inside  
Yeah, it's a dynamite finally finding a match, Baby  
When you look at me like that  
(repeat Chorus)

"oh you light me up"

Like New York city, on New Years eve  
You light me up  
All the dark days left when you came to me  
Baby you light me up. Like the fireworks flying on the fourth of July  
You light me up like a sunshine blazing in the summertime, oh every time  
You light me,, Like the fireworks flying on the fourth of July  
Yeah you light me up like a sunshine blazing in the summertime  
Baby every time  
You light me uuuuuuuuuuuup  
Baby you light me uuuuuuuuuuuup (X3)

When we finished the tears were gone and all that was left was a warm fuzzy feeling that filled up the room. **  
**

I then leaned in and kissed her.

America's POV

The kiss was light and delicate, it made me feel like I was a glass vase and he was the bubble wrap protecting me.

He pulled away almost as soon as it started. Then I heard the door open.

"Umm hello" Maxon said bewildered at the sight of seeing this person at the door.

"Hello Maxon, Lady America we meet again."

Maxon turned my way and mouthed 'who is this' before I heard Maxon say "America! Stay with me! I can't loose you again!" As my world was swallowed by black.

**pleased review we won't post a new chapter unless we get at least 5.**

**hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**song is Light Me Up by Hunter Hays **


	7. Okay? Okay

**America fan- let the words speak for themselves**

**Guest- you'll find out, and who doesn't love a guy with blue eyes (we'll have to give him dimples too) **

**Lp- thanks, idk we just wanted more then like two reviews per chapter**

**Animelover985- probobally, sure and here ya go.**

**HyperFLUFFY- wouldn't being loyal mean being a Asperica shipper cuz it was her first love, but me too but Dallas will be cuter and better! The question is who loves America more and who does America love more**

** SG- thanks, and here's the next one**

**Jennifer1414-aww thanks, and me too it kinda gets old**

**Athenachild101- thanks, here it is! **

**Pranamber3909- here's the next one. And thanks sooo much for always reviewing, it means a lot to us.**

**sorry it's been a long time we couldn't get it to load. ENJOY**

Chapter 7

Maxon POV

"Who are you! And how dare you hurt my America!" I said in my most authoritative voice. "Take your mask off! Now!"

Long brown hair spilled out of the mask. I stood there stunned. 'Kriss,' I thought. How could that sweet girl be capable of hurting another selection member? Let alone my America.

"M-M-Maxon I didn't know you were in here." She said clearly shocked.

"Well, I'm glad I was. You must address me by my full name." I said sternly.

"I-I-I'm sorry P-P-Prince Maxon." She said racking with sobs now. Guards had rushed in from the commotion; they saw America on the floor, and Kriss with a gun in her hand. They cuffed Kriss; while they rushed out with America towards the infirmary.

"What shall we do with her?" said an angry guard, I think Officer Ledger was his name.

"I'll decide later. I have more important things to attended to." I said as I rushed out the door.

~2 hours later~

I sat there thinking of every possible scenario: She could die, be paralyzed, go into a coma, not remember a thing...all while Kriss could just be stripped of her caste!

Finally Dr. Maureen A. Dillion walked out. "How is she?" I asked eagerly.

"Whoa, hold your horses there princey," she rudely commented, "I haven't even told you about her injury, let alone her condition. America has suffered a bullet wound to the stomach." She said solemnly.

"Is that good," I asked "Well I know it's not good, but is it better than the heart or brain."

"Yes, Prince Maxon you're right, but if she doesn't take it careful, it may cause permanent damage." She said.

"That may be hard for her I added." Trying to add some humor.

"I agree." She said stifling a a laugh.

"When will I be able to see her?" I asked hopefully.

"Now, if you would like to." She replied

"Of course!" I said like there was no where else I should be.

America's POV

I woke up to beeping machines and someone whispering 'America stay with me, I need you here, I love you America.' "Really?" I asked this person hoping it was Maxon. "Yes America, I love everything about you, from your hair to your personality." He said like it was even stupid of me to ask. "Oh, Maxon." I said with tears filling my eyes.

I tried to get up so I could talk to him.

Maxon's POV

" No! America don't!" I said frantically but it was too late. Her gown changed from light blue to a deep maroon, her face went from full of color to as white as parchment, and the heart machine started beeping uncontrollably.

"Maxon." She managed to squeak out before toppling over in my arms. Dr. Dillion came rushing in from the commotion.

"What's wrong?!" She asked concerned "Sh-Sh-she just started bleeding." I said in between sobs.

I laid her down as Dr. Dillion applied pressure on the wound. Then the rebel alarm sounded. What perfect timing those people have! It's like they have cameras in here.

"Prince Maxon, you must go to the safe room." She said sternly

"The safe room won't be safe to me if I know my America is dying where the rebels are. I'm staying here." I said in the most authoritative tone I had right now.

I sat there thinking about what I would do to Kriss, who put my America I'm danger. I thought maybe America should decide, or the people.

"Prince Maxon." "Yes I said hoping it was the Dr. With good news. I turned and saw ...

**don't hate us. we never liked Kriss. Who's at the door? Tell us who you think it should be. We'll update ASAP. Thanks for reading! Please review, follow, and fav.**


	8. We Meet again

**Sorry for not updating! It has been a busy last couple days. Any way, here is chapter 8!**

**prnamber3909- I am sorry but I do not want to ruin it! You will have to read! Thanks for always commenting! :)**

**Jennifer1414-Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! And you will have to read to find out!**

**Guest- Hopefully this chapter will help!**

**Daxerica-Wow, is it safe to say your username is because of THIS story!? If so, that would mean alot! And I can't say, I dont want to ruin the story!**

**Please keep commenting! We enjoy hearing your feedback.**  
**WE GOT 20 REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer-All rights go to Kiera Cass**

Maxon's POV

A young man who looks similar to me stands confidently in the frame of the door. He has brown hair that is wavy and left long to where it just reaches his eyes When he smiles there are two dimples that appear at the corner of his mouth. His nose is similar to mine; angular and sturdy. He seems to spend a lot of time outdoors, based on the darkness of his tan. The only difference between us is our eyes and height. I have chocolate brown eyes while mystery man has piercing blue eyes. He is taller than me by a couple inches. As I am processing all of this, I can feel America tense up and take a sharp intake of breath. _Does she know this man?_

Mystery man says,"Long time, no see, brother." He says this with a hint of irriation, but it is filled with sarcasm _I HAVE A BROTHER_!  
I turn to America, who is watching my reaction. She doesn't seem as surprised as I am. Which leads me to believe that these two have met.

I stand there dumb-founded. I am unable to get words to come out of my mouth, which at the moment, seems to be filled with cotton. "You...uh...she...ummm...huh...WHAT?" I stutter out. America reaches to touch my arm as she attempts to explain.

"See, um..." she pauses and I'm guessing it is to choose her words carefully, "Dallas, do you want to say something."

Dallas looks at America and there is no doubt in my mind that there is a twinkle of something in his eyes. _Is it humor? Is he ashamed? How do they know eachother? I feel my heart twist as I think, is it love? _Dallas looks thoughful as he rests his finger on his chin before saying,"My dear brother, Maxon, may I suggest that you take a seat on one of these plush infirmary beds. This may be a lot to take in."

Kriss' POV

I wring my fingers for the billionth time. After shooting America, I was brutally taken to this cramped cell. I have been given little water and even less food. My stomach is turing in on itself. *italics* This is no way to treat a lady! I think. _But it is the way to treat a muderer. Or an attempted muderer. I feel the guilt over-whelm me again. Well I guess the guilt never really leaves; it simply washes over me in fresh waves. Its similar to when a cut starts to heal and a scab appears but it is ripped away and the iron-filled blood comes again._

With nothing but blank walls to look at, I feel myself going crazy. I have lost track of time. I can't sleep. I fear sleep or mostly the nightmares that plague me. I make sure to keep my eyes open. I stare at the blank walls. My thoughts start to wander.

_Aspen, a cute and friendly guard, walks by my room. I do not seem to use my mind as I guide him into my room. I explain why I want the gun. I tell him it is to protect myself if any rebels come to attack me like they did to America. He is hesitant, but he finally agrees to get me a gun. I don't feel guilty lying to him. I blame it on the jealousy that over-whelmed my body as well as the love I feel for Maxon. I want the gun to ensure that I will become the queen and marry Maxon. I wanted the gun to threaten America, who was my biggest competiton. To warn her, amd to tell America that I am strong and a force to be reckoned with. I wasn't planning on shooting her. At all._

Surly, now I will be out of the competiton was well as most likely dead. The last thoughts that drift to the top of my head as my ragged breaths steady and I fall into a fit-full and restless sleep is the following: everyone has a dark side; just some are better at hiding it, love makes people do crazy things, and I am in one hell of a mess. I barley hear the faint rebel alarm as my world turns black.

America's POV

I feel dirty.  
I feel guilty.  
I am ashamed.  
I am conflicted.  
I am confused.

I want to comfort Maxon and assure him if I was not sworn to secrecy, I would have told him as soon as I woke up. At the same time, I do not want Dallas to see me and Maxon interact this way. I carefully try to put the space back between me and Maxon. I try to simply make it look like I was fixing this wonderful infirmmary paper dress as I scoot farther away.

I look up to see Dallas' eyes looking directly at me. He shifts his eyes to where I used to be sitting and he slightly raises his eyebrow and his mouth turns up into a smirk as he realized what I did.

I burn with shame all over as I realize that he understood my actions. He makes me feel so uncomfortable and unsteady. Both Schreave boys in the same room makes my skin crawl. I want to slap Dallas, but at the same time I want him to run his fingers through my flaming red hair. I wonder what his fingers entwined with mine would feel like..._Stop! You are here for Maxon. You lov- __**like**__ Maxon. Get Dallas out of your noggen! I silently chatise myself._

I tune back into the conversation between Dallas and Maxon.

"- and Dad was planning on killing me with poison in my orange juice. Queen Amberly, or should I say mom, helped me escape. Carter was also a big help. I was able to escape and travel to a family in Cleremont who loved and cared for me. I assume you do not remeber any of this?" Dallas asks Maxon.

For an answer, Maxon simply shakes his head as he combs his fingers through his hair.

"I am guessing King Clarkson brainwashed you and Mom," Dallas continues, "He made it so that you guys would forget about me. Maxon, I am older by two minutes. He wanted you to be king because you were the 'Angel Son' and would follow his orders. I was rebellious and curious. Two traits Clarkson did not favor."

It takes a couple minutes for Maxon to process this. I do not blame him, this is alot to take in. I try to put myself in his shoes, but I can never imagine my dad being so dipolical. I cannot immagine having another Singer. I look upto find Dallas lost in thought with a grim face on. That is exactly what the mood is, grim.

Maxon finally mutters something. His voice is strained as he attempts to keep a strong and authoritive voice.

"Prove it. Prove to me you are my brother," Maxon says as he looks at Dallas. His gaze is unwavering.

"Ok, I will prove it. I know Maxon you have scars on your back. I have ones from the same force. King Clarkson. He canned me. I would tell you stories of times we had, but since you were brainwashed, you will not remember. Luckily, in one of the hidden tunnels I wrote on the wall 'Dallas loves strawberry tarts' and you, Maxon, wrote 'Maxon loves the country of Illea.'" Dallas chuckles, "Always a polititcian amd patriot Maxon! It is even in your handwriting. I will give you the directions to it."

At the end of his speech, Dallas peels off his shirt and turns around so Maxon and I can see the white scars slashed across his back.

I withold from gasping. I barely register the fact that Dallas is shirtless because I am so focused on the scars.

Maxon's POV

After seeing the scars I believe Dallas. He is my brother._ Where do we go now?_

**Leave a comment below what you think will happen next!  
I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter! Did anybody else notice that Dallas likes strawberry tarts too? Or how he didn't tell Maxon about him being the rebel leader?**


End file.
